The Nanny Blues
by Gia
Summary: [One-shot; Baby! Harry] James and Lily are looking for a babysitter to watch over Harry. Lily won't pick Sirius, and resolves to interview the people who come in their home for the job. What lengths will Sirius go to get rid of them?


**Title**: The Nanny Blues

**Author**: Gia

**E-Mail**: divinechild18(at)h o t m a i l . c o m

**Website**: www . geocities . com / shots UNDERSCORE one /

**Rating**: G

**Pairing**: None

**Time**: Baby Time! Harry's one!

**Summary**: James and Lily are looking for a babysitter to watch over Harry. Lily won't pick Sirius, and resolves to interview the people who come in their home for the job. What lengths will Sirius go to get rid of them?

**Disclaimer**: I own not a thing.

**Author Notes**: I just had to write this!! I had the idea it was in my head, but I never thought of writing it. But I just have to!! I hope you like my rendering if this little vignette, and tell me what you think in a review!

Little changes to mention. Harry's one, and yes, he can say a few words. He isn't any genius speaking sentences or anything spectacular, just a few words here and there. And I mention Harry wearing little pants, just to mention, he's wearing wizard's pull-ups! And they won't look bulky in clothes! Haha.. How convenient, eh? Also, the stuffed animal I mention that James conjured, is actually real!! That's all!

* * *

Dedicated to: All the Godfather's out there! If you want to baby-sit your godson/goddaughter, then by all means, get out there and do it!

* * *

"But why James? I'm his Godfather! Aren't I responsible enough?" Sirius whined.

"Don't make me answer that. Besides, Lily wants to pick a babysitter for Harry while we go on our little trip. She obviously doesn't want you to be it. _Godfather or not_."

Sirius pouted, but nodded. "Fine, but don't come crawling to me if your babysitter is some nut case. There are some real shady people out there."

James laughed, clapping Sirius on the back. "Relax, Padfoot old pal, Lily and I will be very careful with choosing. Look, if it means that much, you can come over while we interview them. Alright?"

A glint appeared in Sirius's eyes, and he grinned. "Alright."

* * *

Lily and James set out the next day, to clear out the living room temporarily. They set a long table at the front of the room, and put a chair in front of it. That would be the place where the interviewee would be asked questions. Sirius, who came over early, helped them out. He wished them good luck quickly, and said he'd be outside to get some fresh air. James shrugged to his wife when Lily threw a suspicious look at Sirius's retreating back.

"What's he up to?"

"Ah, come on, Lily. He's not up to anything. Now, I'm going to bring down Harry, and let's see how he takes to his candidates for a baby-sitter."

Still looking at her husband, she nodded and sat down on one of the two chairs set behind the table. She was going to drill these people hard, and see if they were capable of handling Harry. Harry could be the sweetest little boy, but with the sudden bouts of magic Harry seemed to be coming out with, it made it more difficult. Harry adored his parents, and clung to both like a leech. Of course, it didn't help matters when Lily encouraged it. She couldn't help it, and she was sure, all mothers couldn't either.

She arranged a few sheets of paper together on the table, with a list of questions on them. James had put an ad in the Daily Prophet about needing a baby-sitter for two weeks. The Potters' were known for their assist in the war, and they were looked up to by many. As Aurors, they were skilled, and it earned them praise. Harry even got his share of media, when he was voted cutest child of the month in one of the Wizarding World's magazines. It sported an enlarged picture of Harry, smiling and giggling, while waving his small hands. His hair, combed, sat neatly on his head save for two locks. Coincidentally, they stuck up on both sides of his head, resembling little devil horns.

Of course, the whole image was completely destroyed with Harry's little face grinning at you, green eyes shining. Lily had a sneaking suspicion that James and the other Marauders' had something to do with it, but she kept her notions to herself. Admitting only that it was cute, but she would never to say that out loud. She was brought out her musings when James trudged down with Harry in his arms. He was sporting a long-sleeves green shirt, with a white strip across the front. He was wearing little tiny khaki pants. His bare feet were kicking, as James lifted him up in the air.

Harry gurgled happily, and when catching sight of his mother's red hair, he immediately reached out his hands towards hers. "Ah, Harry. Don't you want to sit with your old man?"

Harry promptly started crying loudly, making James wince. Laughing at her husband, Lily looked pretty smug when she held Harry in her arms, and whispered softly to get him to calm down. Harry's red nose sniffled, but otherwise, Harry kept quiet.

"Harry," Lily cooed, "You smell like lilies! Did daddy put your favorite powder on you?"

Harry only tilted his head, at Lily's smiling face. Shaking her head, she set him down on a mat covered floor. A cotton blanket was already put down for Harry to be comfortable with while his parents interviewed the people.James conjured a stuffed animalto keep Harry occupied. Crafted in velour, the wizard has that magic look, with floppy starred hat and long, textured beard; the entire look of the toyreminded James largely of Albus Dumbledore. Crying out happily, Harry reached out, and immediately crushed the stuffed animal with a big hug.

Just then, the doorbell rang. James made to go get it, but Lily told him to sit down. She lifted her wand, and the door opened by itself. Instead of seeing just one person, there seemed to be a lot more than they had anticipated. Her eyes widened, and she stood to get everything under control. James followed his wife, and ushered the people in. There appeared to be a dozen, so they lined them up in the hall. Lily lifted her voice, and everyone quieted down. "We will be interviewing each of you one at a time. There will be a silencing spell, so you won't be able to plan ahead with your questions."

James continued for her. "But thank you for coming over," he pointed to the first person in line. "You there, Mr..?"

"Mr. Fleming." in a surprisingly squeaky voice.

James winced for a split second, and motioned him towards the living room. "Mr. Fleming, would you please come in first."

The man followed James in, and he sat down on the chair facing the table. Lily and James, immediately got down to business. After many questions, Lily was nearing the end of her questions on her sheet. She and James planned to alternate with each interviewee.

"And finally, Harry has been showing magic at an early age. I fear he's been learning how to master it in his own way. Are you sure you want to take.. The risk, I should say. Although it's nothing really dangerous…" She trailed off.

"It's no problem really. I have a niece who's having the same problem. Keeps making her parents' hair fall out. It's no problem at all."

Lily turned to her husband, "He seems like a capable man. What do you think?"

James blanched, "He's awfully squeaky isn't he?"

"James," she whispered back angrily, "That's a silly reason. Now, honestly, what do you think?"

Trying not to get Lily mad at him, he smiled weakly. "How about we see how Harry reacts to this, first."

Nodding, Lily addressed the man. "Would you like to hold Harry? We'll have to see how Harry will react to a stranger."

She walked over to Harry, and picked him. Harry, not expecting this, dropped Lil' Albus.The green-eyed boystared after the fallen toy sadly, but perked up when he noticed himself being carried to that strange man. Harry didn't really watch his parents interview the man, but Harry didn't like the squeaky voice. So why was he being carried over to him? Harry wondered.

Two things happened simultaneously. The minute Mr. Fleming held Harry in his arms, he sneezed.

"Ah-squeak!" The next thing that happened, Harry transfigured the man's ears into bananas. Mr. Fleming sneezed again, his face turning read. Looking concerned, Lily immediately pulled Harry off his lap, "Mr. Fleming?"

"I--_ah-squeak!_--don't know what's wrong--_ah-squeak!_--It seems I'm allergic to--_ah-squeak!_--something!"

James stood up, and quickly walked over. "Are you allergic to anything, Mr. Fleming?"

"_Ah-squeak!--_Lilies!"

"Oh, dear." Lily immediately stepped back with Harry, hoping to create distance so the man wouldn't keep sneezing.

"I must--_ah-squeak!_--make a call to my--_ah-squeak!--_doctor--_ah-squeak!--_good day!"

The man stood and apparated from their home. "He should get his ears fixed too." James muttered, amused. Lily rounded on him, but he only grinned innocently. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, she wordlessly handed him Harry and strode into the hall. "If any of you are allergic to lilies or anything else that concerns toddlers--"

To their complete amazement, half the people suddenly acquired stricken looks and promptly fled from the house.James watched as they left, and wondered why they had come in the first place if they knew about their own allergies. _'And they didn't have to run our here like that...' _James had a nagging feeling that he was missing something but shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Lily came back with the next person, and the interviews went by without a hitch. Three people were told that they would call back later, while two had to suddenly leave for another event. Only one person was left. Lily came in again followed by an old woman. They started again with the questions, this time with James interviewing her.

When the interview was done, both Lily and James were quietly discussing on what to do. The old lady, Mrs. Hoch, let her eyes look down at Harry. She smiled kindly at him, and it was returned with a smile too. Still seeing that they were discussing, she look out the large window and her eyes widened.

* * *

Sirius held out his hand, and transfigured the stick into man-size dummy. He put a little glamour spell on it to look like a real man. Half the people left thanks to a few befuddlement charms on their ears. Sirius had to cast a silencing charm on himself when he roared with laughter. Merlin only knew what they heard when Lily came over with an annoyed look on her face.

Now though,he had to get rid of this Mrs. Hoch, who looked like the perfect baby-sitter. He lay the man on the ground in front of the window. Changing into his animagi form, he bounded towards it, and proceeded to make vicious growls and started to bite the '_man's_' arm, pulling him this way and that. As luck would have it, the woman had looked at the window.

'Time to put my acting skills into motion..'

* * *

Mrs. Hoch looked with horror as the dog proceeded to try ripping the man's arm off.

"Mr. Potter…" she trailed off in horror.

Still discussing with his wife, he hadn't heard what she said. Harry, looked at the kind woman's face, and saw that she seemed frightened. Trying to be friendly, Harry got up and walked towards Mrs. Hoch. She looked down at him, seeming to be dazed. "Harry.. Do you have a dog?"

She didn't expect an answer, but bent down and lifted Harry in her arms. Harry got a good look out the window and broke into giggles. Turning to Mrs. Hoch, Harry said in a correcting voice. "Puppy!"

"**That's** a puppy?" she said incredulously.

Harry nodded, clapping his hands. As Sirius managed to rip off the arm and was going for the head.

Mrs. Hoch, abruptly set Harry down upon the floor, gently of course. Clearing her throat she caught Lily and James' attention. Lily was smiling. "Mrs. Hoch, we are going to hire--"

"I'm quite sorry, dear, but I just realized I have a.. _thing_."

"A _thing_?" Lily said, in the same incredulous tone that Mrs. Hoch used when she inquired about the dog.

"Yes, I'm afraid I can't stay any longer. Good day." She apparated quickly.

Bewildered she turned to her husband, "What was that all about?"

The doorbell rang.

Lily lifted her wand, and the door opened--

"Is the job still open?"

Sirius Black. Grinning madly.

"Puppy!"

* * *

**A/N: **THE END! Yes.. I know, it isn't that funny. But I just wanted to write it, regardless! :P Anyway, I hope you review and tell me what you think!


End file.
